Amigos, S y ¿Amor?
by Joha
Summary: Hoy es un día hermoso para decirle a alguien que lo amas ¿No?. ¡Mierda!. De verdad es un sicópata.


**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

Maldito 14 de febrero, maldito, no odiaba ningún día mas que este, por eso hice lo más sano que se me había ocurrido en mis 25 años, me encerré en mi casa y ni siquiera prendí la televisión, gracias Dios que gozo de la suerte de tener un muy buen puesto de trabajo que me permite tomarme días libres como hoy, no por nada soy la editora en jefe más joven que alguna ha tenido "Eclipse", editorial más importante de Estados Unidos, así que para alguien que trabaja casi los 7 días a las semana no le hacen mayor problema en tomarse un día libre.

Y si, pese a que trabajo como loca también me gusta la vida, no creo en el amor, para mí lo único importante es mi trabajo, mis amigos y el sexo, no, el trabajo no, porque sé que es efímero, así como el amor, así que puedo resumir las cosas importantes de mi vida en dos, mis amigos y el sexo.

Rosalie y Felix, Tanya y Jasper y Alice y Bree, todos mis mejores amigos, seremos un grupo grande pero nos entendemos a la perfección, cada uno tiene una parte especial, unos saben escuchar, otros saben dar consejos, lo que sea, aun así los 7 nos complementamos a la perfección aunque hay un problema, un enorme problema, es que cuando tus amigos forman parejas entre ellos y tu eres la única soltera aunque no lo quieras terminas excluyéndote, por ejemplo hoy, los seis iban a salir en una romántica cita triple y aunque me rogaron porque fuera con ellos mu tuve que negar, juraron que sería una cena mas pero yo sabía que eso era imposible en un 14 de febrero así que tuve que recurrir a mi segundo grupo de amigos, esos amigos con los que salgo en la noche y nos olvidamos del mundo, esos amigos que no puedo dividir en parejas porque ya todos hemos pasados por todos.

James, Irina, Emmett, Demetri, Jessica y yo, los seis hemos hecho tantas cosas que solo puedes confiarlas en alguien a quien le confías tu vida, esas noches que terminamos en alguna casa y donde amanecemos todos desnudos sobre todos, donde he probado el sexo lésbico, los tríos, sadomasoquismo, todo, no hay nada en lo relacionado al sexo que no haya probado. Quizás a mis otros amigos no les agradaría mucho saber que hago con ellos pero para mí son todos mis amigos, solo que de distinta forma.

Hoy a Emm se le había ocurrido organizar una increíble fiesta de solteros, aunque en la realidad era una fiesta para follar.

- Te ves demasiado follable con ese vestido – me voltee para encontrarme con la mirada de Jess

Las chicas nos habíamos juntado en su casa para arreglando, estábamos demasiado faltas de sexo y hoy si o si disfrutaríamos como nunca.

Aunque hay que reconocer que nos habíamos dado un poco de placer entre nosotras antes de comenzar a prepararnos, eso sí, solo fue oral y eso en verdad no es sexo, es más bien como un beso ¿no?

- Lamentablemente no serás tu la afortunada – la moleste y seguí maquillándome los ojos – hoy tendré sexo con un hombre que me haga llegar al orgasmo antes de penetrarme

Estaba segura de eso.

- Bells, Jess – Irina se sentó en la cama, oh, oh, ese era el tono de voz que usa cuando quiere hablar en serio, solo lo uso una vez y fue para contarnos que su abuelita había muerto

- No – deje caer el lápiz de ojo en el tocador y puse toda mi atención en mi amiga - ¿es muy malo?

- ¿Quién murió? – casi fulmine a Jess por su poco tacto, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros

- Creo que yo – murmuro mi amiga e inmediatamente se paso las manos por sus cabellos tirando un poco de ellos

- ¿Estas enferma? – me senté a su lado y puse mi mano en su hombro para animarla a hablar

- Eso creo – necesita más que estas escuetas frases

- Ok – Jess elevo el tono de voz – será mejor que nos digas lo que te pasa porque o si no mi libido bajara tanto por tu cara de depresión que no querré follarme ni al asqueroso de Erik

Siempre Jessica tan directa, aunque hay que reconocerle que cada vez que nos habla así es porque lleva algo de razón y cosas buenas salen de eso.

- Estoy enamorada – inmediatamente gire mi cabeza a Irina, fue tan brusco el movimiento que el cuello me quedo doliendo pero aun eso no alejo la impresión de mi

- Es broma – le sonreí sin humor – ¡Nos estas tomando el pelo! – aumente mi risa

- No es broma

No, esto no nos podía estar pasando en San Valentín, San Valentín para nosotros era la oportunidad perfecta para follar sin control y sin remordimientos, ok, puede que sea así todos los fin de semana pero hoy era aun mas especial porque yo necesitaba sacar el hoyo que tengo en mi pecho y la única forma de hacerlo era follando hasta que no recordara ni mi nombre.

- ¿Quién es? – Jess seria era otra cosa que me daba miedo, ella nunca se ponía seria, bueno, casi nunca

- Garrett

Garrett era un compañero de trabajo de Irina que se había encontrado hace un mes en una de nuestras salidas y con quien había pasado la noche, aunque ahora dudo mucho que todo haya terminado ahí.

- ¿Estás segura? – me golpee por hacer semejante pregunta era obvio que estaba segura, Irina jamás nos dirían algo así si no estaba segura

- ¡Claro que está segura! – casi quede sorda con el grito de Jess

- Amiga – tome sus manos – si estás segura anda por él… hoy es un día hermoso para decirle a alguien que lo amas

- Él me lo dijo hoy – bajo la vista – y yo le dije que no lo amaba, que no era el tipo de chica que está en una relación

- Pero si quieres serlo – agrego mi amiga

- Si – murmuro

Las tres nos miramos y abrazamos, puede que nos gustara follar como locas y que nos encantara tocarnos pero sabía que en momentos así podíamos ser las mejores amigas.

- Ahora será mejor que te vistas bonito y te prepares para tener tu primer novio

Nos terminamos de preparar entre divertidas anécdotas y algo de nostalgia, que Irina estuviera enamorada sin quererlo la iba a alejar del grupo, sabíamos cómo eran las cosas entre nosotros y no había lugar para las relaciones estables y menos para el amor.

Los cinco, sin Irina, íbamos en el auto al club de Emm donde seria la fiesta de solteros, esta con mi cabeza recargada sobre el vidrio del auto mientras sentía como la mano de James comenzaba a subir por mi desnudo muslo, comencé a pensar en las palabras que le había dicho a Irina, "Hoy es un día hermoso para decirle a alguien que lo amas".

¿Alguien alguna vez me dirá que me ama?

Sé muy en el fondo de mi alma que estas fiestas para mí son solo la escusa para no sentirme sola pero sé muy bien que estoy más que sola, nunca nadie me ha dicho que me ama, si me han dicho que me desean, que quieren cogerme duro, me han dicho todas las cosas sexuales que quieren hacerme, pero nadie me ha dicho una palabra de amor, bueno, mis amigos sí, pero de ellos es un cariño totalmente distinto.

Abrí un poco más las piernas y sentí como los dedos de James comenzabas a toquetear mi húmedo centro, de un solo movimiento removió mi pequeña tanga y comenzó a penetrarme, deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y procure solo pensar en las gratas caricias que me estaba dando mi amigo, aunque eso no basto, sabía que necesitaba algo mas aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

Fue el orgasmo más amargo de mi vida, me dejo entrever todo lo que faltaba en mi vida, lo sola y vacía que estaba aunque yo misma me lo negara. Mire a James y le sonreí, le toque su dura polla y le guiñé un ojo, quizás más tarde lo recompensara, por lo menos eso creo que me haría dejar de pensar.

.

.

.

Llegamos y el lugar estaba que explotaba, como dije, esta fiesta "De solteros" solo era una excusa para gente promiscua que le gusta tener sexo por montones.

Como siempre el VIP estaba listo y solitario para nosotros, las bebidas de siempre estaban ya en la mesa, en cuanto veían llegar el auto de Emm los camareros del bar corrían a dejar los tragas que sabían que tomábamos siempre.

A penas tomamos asiento vi como Jessica comenzaba a comerse a Demetri, quite mi vista enseguida, no sé porque pero me había bajado la calentura considerablemente.

- Dijiste que me atenderías – James tomo una de mis manos y la puse en su entrepierna, estaba dura y lista

- Yo también quiero – Emm se puso detrás mío y comenzó a besar mi cuello – hace mucho que no tengo el gusto de tener mi polla en tu dulce boquita

Tomo mi mentón y giro mi cara para poder besarme, sin previas ni nada, su lengua comenzó a penetrarme mientras James comenzó a masajear mis pechos, cerré mis ojos y desconecte mi mente, ellos eran de los mejores amantes que había tenido así que deje que me llevaran a mi lugar feliz.

En poco tiempo estaba sin mi tanga y con James dándome un exquisito oral, yo necesitaba hacer algo más así que me puse a Emm para que se acostara y en un segundo ya tenía su enorme polla en mi boca, la lengua de James dio paso a su erección que comenzó a penetrarme sin control. Generalmente había mucho más previa pero ahora fue todo mucho más rápido.

Eso sí, yo tuve dos orgasmos antes de que ellos explotaron.

Cuando terminamos me di cuenta que Demetri ya no estaba así que entre los cuatro nos tomamos el alcohol que estaba en la mesa.

Los toqueteos entre los cuatro no cesaron y con tanto alcohol en el cuerpo todo se sentía aun mas, pero para sentir aun mas James nos regalo a cada uno una chiquitita pero poderosa pastilla de éxtasis, me la tome sin siquiera pensarlo pero eso sí, reemplazamos enseguida el alcohol por pura agua, tanta que ya me habían dado ganas de ir al baño.

Me disculpe con mis amigos y con pasos lentos pero seguros baje hasta el baño, mientras pasaba por la pista de baile vi como los corazones y el rojo prácticamente habían vomitado en el bar de Emm, completamente repugnante, rodé los ojos y me apresure al baño, mi vejiga estaba que estallaba. No demore mucho en el baño, me sentía feliz pero triste, un extraño sentimiento, esto ya no estaba resultando, así que lo mejor sería irme a mi casa a llorar por no sé qué.

Salí del baño y me acerque al bar a pedir otra agua, no necesitaba pagarla, pero una sexy voz se ofreció a hacerlo.

- No es necesario – me gire y tome con una enorme sonrisa, tierna, se notaba que no era de por acá

- Insisto – di un billete de 5 dólares y me entregaron mi botella

Di un largo trago pero sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos, una fugaz luz ilumino su rostro y pude ver el color de sus ojos, verdes, verdes esmeraldas, me quede con la boca abierta, tanto que me sentí demasiado estúpida y mis mejillas se tornaron rojas, ya el éxtasis estaba haciéndome efecto y se notaba en como comenzó a latir mi corazón, todo producto de la droga.

- Eres muy amable – encontré mi voz

- ¿Puedo invitarte a bailar?

- De poder puedes – use mi mirada matadora pero ¿vi un sonrojo en él? – otra cosa es que acepte

- ¿Aceptas bailar conmigo? – estiro su mano en un gesto demasiado tierno para mi gusto

Yo no estaba acostumbrada a esto, generalmente los hombre me tomaban de la cintura, enterraban su erección en mi trasero y me arrastraban a bailar, solo cinco minutos eso sí, porque después me llevaban a algún lugar donde follabamos y nos despedíamos, siempre lo mismo, nunca una palabra bonita ni siquiera un detalle cómo comprarme una puta botella de agua.

Tome su mano sin poder decir nada, su toque me quemo, lo mire a los ojos sin poder despegar mi vista de ellos. En cuanto estuvimos algo mas al centro en la pista poso sus cálidas manos en mis caderas y me apego solo lo necesario a su cuerpo, me sorprendí al no sentir su erección per sonreí al pensar que podía provocar más que solo deseo en alguien.

La música era bastante Hot pero aun así nuestros movimientos fueron solo insinuantes, nunca pervertidos o demasiado sensuales, aunque por una extra razón sentí mucha mayor humedad en mi entrepierna que si me estuvieran refregando alguna erección en el trasero.

Mantuvimos sin mucho esfuerzo nuestras miradas siempre unidas, mis manos estaban en su cuello y por instinto comencé a masajear su cabello, él cerró los ojos y lo sentí gruñir, eso quería decir que me deseaba y yo necesita saber que significaba todo esto.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – abrió los ojos y volvió a mirarme

- Edward

- Es un lindo nombre

- No tanto como Bella

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – me separe un poco de su cuerpo por la impresión

- Se todo sobre ti – acaricio mi rostro y sé que debió darme miedo pero solo cerré los ojos y disfrute del tacto – sé lo que haces todas las semas, se lo que hiciste en el VIP pero también sé que nada de eso te llena

- No me conoces – hice mi mayor esfuerzo por sonar dura

- Si te conozco – beso la punta de mi nariz y mis piernas se doblaron un poquito – y sé que no te gusta estar sola en un día como hoy… sé lo que quieres escuchar hoy

- ¡Eres un sicópata! – me solté de su agarre pero aun así no me fui

Me quede frente a él esperando por algo, algo que no sabía que era.

- Hoy es un día hermoso para decirle a alguien que lo amas ¿No?

¡Mierda!

De verdad es un sicópata.

- Me voy

Me gire pero inmediatamente me tomo del codo y me giro para besarme, luche contra su lengua para que no tocara la mía pero fallen, fue el puto contacto más exquisito de mi vida, lo golpee en el pecho pero aun así no me soltó, me apego más aun a él, tomo mi trasero y me pego a su ahora existente erección.

- Te amo Isabella Swan

¡CORRE!

¿Por qué mierda no le hacía caso a mi cabeza?

Cualquier persona con una pisca de cordura hubiera corrido, pero al ver sus ojos veía que no tenia maldad, de verdad era un acosador pero algo en él no me dejaba tener miedo.

- Pero sé que te gusta duro

Volvió a tomar mis labios sin darme oportunidad a replica, ya no tenía caso luchar, fuera como fuera yo también quería esto y él también, así que ya mañana y el resto de mi vida tendría tiempo para arrepentirme, ahora solo procuraría disfrutar.

Sus manos apretaron con fuerza mi culo y me sentí desfallecer, lleve mis manos al frente y toque su erección.

¡Puta madre!

Esto sí que era grande.

- Vamos

Se separo, tomo mi mano y me saco de ahí, tuve eso si que pedirle un segundo para subir al VIP a buscar mis cosas, estaba cada uno en lo suyo así que solo avise que me iba, Edward estaba donde mismo esperándome así que apenas me vio me arrastro afuera.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto, otro gesto que me sorprendió pero que desde de mi cabeza.

El camino a su departamento se me hizo muy corto, debí haberle dicho que fuéramos a mi casa porque si ya sabía que era un acosaron había grandes posibilidades que me secuestrara ¿no?

Mire el lugar donde estaciono y vi que era un lugar bastante decente y vomito, Edward tomo mi mano y me condujo hasta al ascensor, ahí no di mas y volví a beber de sus labios, eran putamente adictivos y quería mas de ellos, así que enrede mis piernas en sus caderas y comencé a mecerme, quería sacar al monstruo que había en él, algo que no tardo en aparecer cuando Edward apego con fuerza mi espalda en la pared del ascensor, sus movimientos pélvicos simulando el coito hicieron que explotara en un exquisito orgasmo.

Jadeando aun no podía creer que sin siquiera tocarme el coño ya me había corrido.

- Si que soy bueno

Maldito egocéntrico.

No alcance a decirle nada porque las puertas se abrieron y me arrastro afuera. En cuanto abrió la puerta de su departamento unas solitarias lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, no sé si de ternura o de miedo, pero el lugar por completo estaba lleno de rosas y velas, típico ambiente romántico de las películas, pero estaba vez para mi, para mí que ni siquiera he recibido una mísera rosa en los 25 años de mi, todo esto era para mí.

- Se que te encantan las rosas rojas

- De verdad me estas asustando – murmure sin dejar de ver el lugar

- Entonces te hare gritar… pero de placer

Me tomo en brazos y me dejo caer en una cama llena de pétalos de rosas, su boca volvió a la mía y nos pudimos complementar a la perfección, la forma en que sus labios se movían sobre los míos me trasportaron a otro plano, así que solo me deje hacer, poco a poco comenzó a bajar esos besos por mi cuello a la vez que me desnudaba, beso mis pechos de una forma que me hizo gritar como poseída.

Cuando termino de sacar mi vestido quede completamente desnuda por la falta de ropa interior, así que me pare sobre mis codos y comencé a desnudarlo, mientras más ropa le sacaba más me daba cuenta de su gran físico, estaba muy bien formado así que lleve mis labios a que probaran lo que alcanzaban de él.

- ¿Duro? – rugió mientras posaba su pene en mi entrada

- Muy duro – le sonreí

- ¿Así?

Me la metió tan duro y tan al fondo que llegue a ver estrellitas.

- ¡Mierda! – gimió entre dientes – esto era mejor de lo que pensaba

- Edward…

No conectaba mi mente con mi cabeza así que solo me dedique a sentir y a gemir, en cualquier otro momento me hubiera arrepentido de hacerlo tan rápido pero mi cuerpo estaba que ardía y lo necesita dentro de mí, así como ahora.

- Oh Bella – enterró su rostro en mi cuello y me dio una exquisita lamida

- Dame fuerte… así – aumento el ritmo – bien al fondo

- Date vuelta

Se salió de mí y me puso en cuatro, me volvió a penetrar y esto sí que era el puto cielo, o infierno, como sea.

En unas pocas embestidas sentí mis paredes tensarse y explote en el no sé qué numero orgasmo de la noche, me deje caer pero Edward no dejo de moverse hasta que también se corrió.

- Te amo Bella

Se recostó y me puso sobre mi pecho, debería tomar mis cosas e irme, pero no tuve fuerzas para nada, solo pude cerrar los ojos y rendirme ante el sueño que me vencía.

.

.

.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, me estire y me dolió aun mas, el sol se colaba por las cortinas y me daba de lleno en el rostro así que no tuve más remedio que abrir los ojos, lo primero que hice fue mirar mi cuerpo y respire mejor cuando me vi entera y no amarrada.

Escanee la habitación pero no había señas de Edward, me senté mejor pero antes de que pudiera moverme la puerta se abrió y por ella entro ese sexy hombre, solo en bóxers y con una bandeja de desayuno.

- Despertaste

- Si – le sonreí – hola

- Hola amor – me beso dejándome helada

- Edward, esto es raro – lo mire y vi su desconcierto

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Fue una increíble noche pero me has estado acosado, dices que me amas y eso no es normal

- ¿Por qué? - si… ¿Por qué?

- Porque… porque no me conoces

- Te conozco

- Que me espíes no quiere decir que me conozcas

Dolor, un dolor profundo fue lo que vi en sus verdes ojos.

- No sabes quién soy – murmuro corriendo la bandeja de nuestro lado

- Eres Edward – gran respuesta Bella, estúpida

- Trabajo contigo, trabajo en la oficina de al lado, soy redactor junior, eres mi jefa

¿Es broma?

Rebusque en mi mente pero no encontré nada, con suerte sabia el nombre de mi secretaria y de mi jefe, pero hasta ahí, no conocía a nadie más, no me intereso nunca, porque no quería involucrarme con nadie del trabajo.

- Lo siento – me sentí un poco mal

- Esta bien – suspiro – tampoco he sido de lo mejor al espiarte, pero es que ya no sabía cómo llamar tu atención y cuando vi el reportaje que mandaste al periódico local supe que hoy era el día para declararme

- ¿Qué reportaje? – mandaba tantos escritos a diario que no me acordaba de todos

- "Hoy es un día hermoso para decirle a alguien que lo amas"

Claro, se me había olvidado ese reportaje y termine utilizando uno de mis escritos personales donde confesaba que era muy hermoso declararse en San Valentín, era algo mío pero me conforme con que nadie creería que era algo salido del corazón de Isabella Swan, nadie a excepción de Edward.

- Es solo un reportaje – lo refute

- Es algo tuyo – contraataco – lo sé, se cuando escribe Isabella Swan y cuando escribe la editora en jefe, se diferenciarlo

- De verdad eres un sicópata acosador – me reí

- Lo sé – acaricio mi mejilla – y sé que no eres de las que creen en el amor, ni en las cursilerías ni en las relación pero me gustaría una oportunidad

- No se

- Isabella Swan – puso ante mí una rosa roja – déjame demostrarte que no todo está perdido, que puedes tener más que solo amistad y sexo, que el amor también es parte de la vida. Isabella Swan… ¿Me darías una oportunidad?

Mordí mi labio, esta era una línea fina, aquí podía definir muchas cosas, así que tenía que tomar la mejor decisión.

- ¿No novios?

- No, aun – sonrió – solo una oportunidad de demostrarte que el amor también es parte de la vida

- Bien – cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir

- ¿Es un sí?

- Es un sí – afirme

- Te amo – tomo mi rostro en mis manos – y juro enseñarte el significado de esas palabras

* * *

**Chicos, este es el ONE premio para la chica que gano el concurso en mi Blog, para ti A la luz de la luna**

**Espero q me sigan leyendo y espero sus opinion**

**Feliz San Valentin para todos!**

**Besos, Joha!**


End file.
